


Dua Cangkir Teh

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Promises, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya percakapan singkat Sakura dan Syaoran ditemani dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di sore hari... Sorry, bad summary. Syaoran x Sakura. Ficlet (atau mungkin Oneshot?). Happy reading, minna-san!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua Cangkir Teh

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura was created by CLAMP

Pair: Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto

Warning: Typo, OOC, jalan cerita gak jelas, tak sesuai EYD, fluff mungkin? (awas diabetes #plak) dsb

Summary: Hanya percakapan singkat Sakura dan Syaoran ditemani dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di sore hari... Sorry, bad summary. Syaoran x Sakura. Ficlet (atau mungkin Oneshot?). Happy reading, minna-san. Semoga suka... :)

"Tok! Tok!"

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk di suatu kediaman keluarga Kinomoto.

"Ya, siapa?" sahut suara ceria milik seorang gadis kecil bersurai coklat muda pendek yang merupakan penghuni rumah itu. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju pintu.

"Tok! Tok!" Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Gadis itu menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Dia tak ingin orang yang sedang berada di luar menunggu kedatangannya lebih lama.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar," kata gadis itu sambil memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, manik emerald-nya melebar. Terpana dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Syaoran-kun...?" gumam gadis itu. Di depan matanya, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai coklat gelap yang sebaya dengannya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Sepertinya dia terlihat senang bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

"Hai, Sakura..." sapanya.

"Hai juga, Syaoran-kun," balas gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Syaoran terpana melihat senyum manis milik Sakura. Mata coklatnya melebar dan semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Namun dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "A, aku juga..." jawabnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah Sakura saking malunya.

Melihat Syaoran yang salah tingkah, Sakura tertawa geli. "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong... Mengapa kamu datang ke sini, Syaoran-kun?" tanyanya setelah selesai tertawa.

"Ano..." Syaoran menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. "Aku datang ke sini karena ingin menemuimu."

Sakura terpana mendengar jawaban Syaoran. Benarkah kalau Syaoran kangen padanya dan ingin menemuinya? Lidahnya terasa kelu, sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang sedang terkejut, Syaoran buru-buru berkata dengan wajah yang memerah, "Ma, maaf. Aku ingin menemuimu karena aku merasa bosan di rumah. Jangan salah paham..."

"Oh, souka..." Sakura manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi wajah heran. "Tak apa. Kebetulan aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Onii-chan sedang kerja sambilan hari ini," sambungnya.

Syaoran tertegun. "Eh? Hontou ka?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ayo, silakan masuk! Akan kubuatkan kamu teh," ujarnya seraya mempersilakan Syaoran masuk.

"Ehm, iya..." Syaoran memasuki rumah Sakura dengan ragu. Dia sebetulnya berdebar karena dia sendirian bersama dengan Sakura, gadis yang awalnya saingannya kini menjadi seseorang yang disukainya. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa beruntung sebab dia mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sakura.

"Ojamashimasu..." ucapnya sambil melepas sepatunya. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, mengikuti Sakura yang sekarang berjalan di depannya. Dia membimbing Syaoran berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura mempersilakan Syaoran duduk di sofa. "Kamu tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan membuat teh untuk kita berdua," katanya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Syaoran sendirian untuk membuat teh di dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu. Dia memegang nampan dengan dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring biskuit coklat di atasnya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke meja ruang tamu.

Tapi ketika Sakura hendak meletakkan semua hidangan di meja, tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga nampan yang dia pegang terlepas dari tangannya. Melihat itu, dengan sigap, Syaoran mengambil nampan itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Sakura terkejut melihat reaksi Syaoran yang tak diduganya.

"Hoeee... Syaoran-kun...?"

"Hufft... Hampir saja." Syaoran menghela napas lega. "Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati, Sakura. Untung saja nampannya tak jatuh. Kalau jatuh, gimana?" tegurnya tegas.

"Go, gomen..." Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Daijoubu," jawab Syaoran sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu menaruh semua hidangan ini di meja..." lanjutnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar tawaran Syaoran. Dia membalas senyumannya. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran yang berdebar ketika Sakura menatapnya langsung melengos. "Ah, tak masalah..." katanya pelan. "Aku hanya membantumu karena aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

Setelah Syaoran membantu Sakura meletakkan semua hidangan ke meja, mereka duduk di sofa sambil menikmati teh buatan Sakura.

"Hm, oishi," ujarnya setelah menyeruput teh. "Aku tak menyangka kalau teh buatanmu seenak ini."

"Hontou ni?" Raut wajah Sakura berubah ceria. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun. Aku senang kamu menyukai teh buatanku."

Syaoran hanya mengangguk sambil kembali menikmati tehnya.

Sakura menatap Syaoran. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakura benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Syaoran, anak laki-laki yang telah mengisi relung hatinya.

"Sakura..." panggil Syaoran sambil meletakkan cangkir di atas piring kecil yang dipegangnya. Sakura menoleh.

"Ya, Syaoran-kun?"

"Ehm, begini... Aku..." Dia terdiam. Sakura menatap Syaoran dalam diam, namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keingintahuan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Syaoran.

"Aku menikmatinya," ucap Syaoran kemudian. "Saat aku berada di sini bersamamu, aku benar-benar menikmati momen kebersamaan ini denganmu, Sakura. Minum teh hangat di sore hari sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kamu yang membuatkannya untukku..."

Mendengar penuturan Syaoran, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di sofa. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya, membuatnya makin cantik. Dalam hatinya, dia tersentuh sekaligus senang kalau Syaoran menikmati momen kebersamaannya di sore hari.

"Syaoran-kun, pengakuan darimu tadi jadi melantur," canda Sakura.

"Huh, dasar. Siapa yang melantur coba?" sangkal Syaoran.

"Hehe..." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ehm, Syaoran-kun..."

"Hm?" Syaoran menoleh.

"Kalau seandainya kita menikah dan menjalani rumah tangga di masa yang akan datang, nanti di sore hari kita akan terus seperti ini. Menikmati teh hanya bersama denganmu," kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kamu mau kita minum teh bersama seperti ini di masa depan?"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk yakin.

Syaoran tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Suatu hari nanti, kita minum teh bersama lagi seperti ini di masa depan. Janji?" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji, Syaoran-kun," balas Sakura sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking milik Syaoran.

Akhirnya mereka kembali menikmati teh sore diselingi dengan obrolan hangat. Seperti hangatnya dua cangkir teh di tangan mereka. Sakura merasa senang karena ada Syaoran yang sekarang berada di sisinya untuk minum teh bersama. Dalam hatinya, dia takkan melupakan momen kehangatan di sore ini bersama Syaoran.

*~Owari~*


End file.
